The Doctor's Son
by fourfivesix
Summary: A teen Gallifreyan desperate to meet his father. A promising young Time Lady torn between rules and feelings. Doctor and Donna Noble face an enemy that should have been long deleted. ongoing, constantly rewritten, alternative timeline before Season 4 finale
1. The End of Time

The Doctor's Son

**The End of Time**

"After so much time, so many places, so much fighting and I was always, always a step behind, there to clean up his mess and now, NOW that I caught up with him, it's cause the bloody TIME run out. AND IT IS HIS FAULT!"

The last sentence was said loud enough to be heard over the sound of a bunch of sonic gadgets getting smashed on the TARDIS floor.

"Cadon, please, calm dow-" she was interrupted by a sonic screwdriver that missed her head only by _that_ much and for a moment, it was as if Time had frozen. But Cadon soon snapped out of it, jumped off the main console platform and got near her.

"Solstice, I am sorry, I am _so_ sorry! Are you okay?". He was frightened, one could see that. Solstice said nothing for a while. She wasn't in shock nor she was mad, more like she was in deep thought. But then she spoke:

"_I _am sorry, Cadon. I shouldn't bring you there. I can't even begin to understand how you must feel witnessing your own father destroying all of existence-"

"We have to stop him! He's killing everyone! If we go back and remove him from, I dunno, we could remove him from this timeline and maybe try and reason with the..." he was clearly making that up as he went.

"No, Cadon, we can't do that. If the Doctor doesn't stop them, oh, if he fails to stop them... the whole of creation... Here's what _you_ will do: You're going back to the Academy, you graduate. You live and prosper and, maybe, one day you get the chance to rewrite history." She was extremely calm when she said that. Cadon couldn't have guessed what come next. Maybe neither did her.

She walked up the platform, to the main console.

"Don't be stupid, Solstice, one does not simply fly away from the end of time! You said so!" he shouted as he approached her.

"Oh, it's not going to be simple, Cadon. Now, stay back". She could sound authoritative when she wanted. She was the leader of the student council back at the Academy. The first Patrex to be so. It was said that her telepathic field was strong enough to influence Borusa.

She flipped some switches, checked the monitor for some sort of confirmation and then she removed the console cover, took a deep breath and looked straight into the heart of the ship.


	2. Time Crash

"Seriously Doctor, Cardiff? It's like, the dullest place you could take us out of all of time and space" said Donna walking out of the blue box.

"Oi, don't blame me. She's been acting a bit weird lately. For some reason she was pulled here. And it's not that dull either. Did you know that Cardiff is built on the top of a time rift? Stuff from everytime and everywhere come out of that rift—" said the Doctor sonicking his way out of the TARDIS.

"So, it's like a junkyard!" Donna teased him.

"No, not really... I guess... Yes, a little..." he answered back but something else was clearly bothering it. "Anyway! How about we go for a little walk? A break is due, I think. Allons-y!".


	3. Time Crash II

Solstice was was lying on the floor, unconscious. She was veiled in a golden glow. Cadon watched her changing but dared not to get close. Regeneration is a tricky as it is, let alone when raw Time Vortex energy is involved. Just witnessing it could drive you crazy. Absorbing it, it would turn you into a God... if it doesn't kill you first.

That's where he led her. He had to go and steal a TARDIS to meet some man with no relevance to his life other than shared genetic make-up. He had to exploit the only person that was ever nice to him. Get her in trouble. Get her killed. To meet a man who was too coward to look back at what he has done. A man that played god in every chance. All these regrets were echoing in his mind, blending with the sound of the bell.

He tried to focus. A bell. What could that sound mean? What was it's significance? It couldn't be good. Then he noticed. The ship was in fire. The emergency circuits failed. Crash was imminent.

He looked at her again. The glow was gone. She was different now. Hair was shorter, definitely. Solstice had long brown hair which she refused to style in the Gallifreyan norm. Also, she seemed somehow smaller but he couldn't exactly place it.

He passed out before being able to notice anything else. The TARDIS died as the hit land.


	4. Aliens in Cardiff

Aliens in Cardiff

The Doctor was constantly looking behind his back, each time with a more worried facial expression. Donna was quick to pick it up and asked what's wrong.

"Nothing, just... don't you get that feeling too? Ever since Martha left, Time feels different" he said.

"«Time feels different"? Oh my god Doctor, admit you were involved with that girl. What, are you looking behind your back in case her mother comes and tries to slap you?" Donna went on uncontrollable laughter but she stopped when she noticed the Doctor hadn't spoken for a whole minute.

She looked at his face again. The worried expression was replaced with one of shock and disbelief. She followed the line of his sight and noticed a silver person standing in front of the Wales Millennium Centre. Donna was not a fool. She realised that was no ordinary person even if she couldn't recognise the species.

The Doctor poked her softly and said without taking his eyes of the silver nemesis.

"Donna, when I say run, run... RUN" and so they started running towards the TARDIS. It should have been close. A minute's run, tops.

"It's gone, Doctor! The TARDIS is gone!" shouted Donna. The Doctor was busy trying to find the correct setting on his sonic screwdriver and didn't pay attention.

"It's okay Donna, get into the TARDIS, they can't break in with their technology... now, what number's that again... it has been a while since I last needed it" he said.

Donna took refuge to violence to grab the Timelord's attention.

"Focus on this, alien boy: you know, your blue box right? Bigger on the inside? Yeah, GONE! The TARDIS is gone" she said complete with her typical gestures.

"Hwat? Hwat? What do you mean it's gone? She can't be gone! I like her. I need her..." the Doctor seemed to mentally drift away and lose touch with his surroundings.

"Don't you just stay standing 'ere! That thing is getting close!" she said and immediately she noticed that the silver enemy was loading it's alien-looking gun.

Donna realized it's up to her to save them. She removed the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor, she forced him to lie on the ground so he's not a target and she tried every setting on the sonic.

"Okay, that thing looks metal so it must be around the 200s rang—" some sort of ray coming out of the man's gun scathed her right arm, but barely. A burn mark appeared. That was it. Donna decisively pointed the screwdriver towards the thing that attacked them and BOOM. "Take that, Tin Woodman!" yelled the Donna Victorious as the body parts of the attacker went flying sky-high.

The head landed next to the Doctor. It was robot-like. Rectangular, some sort of pipe connecting the two sides, face only vaguely humanoid. Donna noticed that behind the metal casing something organic could be seem. That wasn't a robot, she thought and immediately decided to un-think it. She turned to the Doctor who was till in the position she placed him. He looked empty. She talked to him but he remained silent. He was staring directly into nothingness.

Suddenly a band of these organic robots appeared out of thin air and they were marching towards them. Donna couldn't figure out from were did they appear but she readied the sonic. Before she could fight though, a black SUV coming from the left stopped between Donna and the silver army.


End file.
